rebel_alien_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Skywalker (Family)
The Skywalker family is a Force-sensitive Human bloodline whose first known member was Shmi Skywalker. The clan contributed members to both the Old and New Jedi Orders, as well as the ranks of Sith Lords. Through several generations, the Skywalker family remained extraordinarily prominent in galactic affairs, having a significant impact on major historical events for over 150 years. History The Skywalker's orginated on Tatoonie, with the first known memeber being Shmi Skywalker. Persumably impregnated by the Force, she was the mother of Anakin Skywalker. Her son was discovered to have high levels of midi-chlorians and after gaining his freedom, was taken by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to become a jedi. Qui-Gon believed that Anakin was the choosen one, destined to bring balance to the force. After the death of Qui-Gon, Anakin became the padawan of Kenobi and grew to become one of the most powerful jedi in history. However, Kenobi and the rest of the Jedi Consuler were considered for Skywalker as he was arggoant and prideful in his force abilities. After returning to Tatoonie, Anakin found that his mother had married Cliegg Lars and was free from slavery. However, Shmi had gone missing and Anakin later found out she had been tortured and killed by Tuskan Raiders. In a flight of rage, Anakin killed them all, which grew concern in the Jedi Consoule, as it was very clear Anakin was emotionally unstable. Despite attachment's being forbidden by the jedi, Anakin fell for the Queen-turned-Senator, Padme Amidala. The two married secretly. While the two believed that the marriage was totally secret, Kenobi was very much aware of it and multiple other members of the Consule such as Mace Windu and Yoda were suspicious of Skywalker. Padme later became pregnant with triplets, however, the two only thought it was a singular child. While they were overjoyed, Anakin worried about how this would affect his presense on the Consule and as a Jedi, as it's one thing to be secretly married, its another to sercetly have children. One night, Anakin had a nightmare similar to a one he had about his mother. Anakin believed that his wife and unborn child would die. Blinded by fear, Skywalker turned to Sheev Palpatine, who turned out to be Darth Sidious. Palpatine took Anakin as his apprantince. Skywalker believed that the power of the sith would be more powerful the Jedi and he would have the power to save Amidala and the children. However, in the process, he ended up killing his wife in a power hungry rage. Anakin soon takes the name Darth Vader. Vader battles Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustfaar, who he believed turned his wife against her. Kenobi cuts off the remianing of Vader's limbs and leaves him to burn, being rescued by Palpatine and given his signature suit. Meanwhile, Amidala gives birth to triplets, named Luke, Leia, and Lisha. Obi-Wan suggests that he takes two and Yoda takes the another to train them as jedi, however, Yoda, rejects, saying that their may be to much Vader in them and it would be too dangerous. So, Leia is adopted by Bail and Breha Organa of Alderean and becomes Princess, while Obi-Wan takes Luke and Lisha to Tatoonie to be raised by their Aunt and Uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. However, Lisha is sucked threw an interglatic portal and is persumed dead. Not wanting to risk Luke, Kenobi leaves them and brings Luke to his new parents. Lisha is adopted by the Jadzia's and is given the name Shelia Jadzia. The world they now lived in was another universe interally. TBC Category:Families